Corporations are increasingly relying on the use of cellular technology by their employees, yet enterprises do not have adequate means to control cellular service in terms of costs, Quality of Service, and corporate monitoring. This is because cellular service has conventionally been controlled by wireless carrier networks and managed independently of, and with no connectivity to, the enterprise voice and data networks.
Enterprises may assign cellular telephones to employees to provide high availability of employee communication capabilities. Employees may frequently call terminals deployed in an enterprise network from the carrier network. In doing so, interconnect fees are incurred when the call is routed from the carrier network to the public switched telephone network prior to termination of the call in the enterprise network. Heretofore, no mechanisms have been provided that allow enterprise networks to manage routing tables for mapping direct inward dial numbers to a particular enterprise network thereby allowing an enterprise to directly interconnect a terminal in a carrier network with a terminal in an enterprise network without a public switched telephone network interconnection.